


reiji x reader i cant be bothered to name

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, everyone can b sad with me i aint judge, or general hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You try to think of some way to explain it, to put it so that he'll understand, but truth be told you have no idea how you feel. Reiji seems to pick up on it, because he lays back down and curls up to your side.





	reiji x reader i cant be bothered to name

**Author's Note:**

> didnt use any pronouns or anything anywhere so have at it

"Honey?" Reiji's voice quiet, as his snuggles his face against your back. "What's wrong?"

Staring at the wall for hours in an angry daze, he has to repeat it before you realize it isn't in your head. He shakes your shoulder gently, and when you go to rub your eyes, you realize you were crying. It's not often you get this worked up. You can't be sure Reiji has seen you this way before, because this vulnerable side of you makes you ashamed, even if you know Reiji isn't the epitome of emotional stability either.

Reiji pushes down on your shoulder, having scooted his arm out from under your head. The tangles of his hair fall into his face, that sad puppy expression he makes when he knows you're sad.

"Tell me."

You try to think of some way to explain it, to put it so that he'll understand, but truth be told you have no idea how you feel. Reiji seems to pick up on it, because he lays back down and curls up to your side.

And when he starts to stroke your hair, you break. Reiji shushes you, but it doesn't do much to help your sobbing. Your face is buried in his chest, hands fisting in his shirt in a pathetic attempt to ground yourself. It's warm and safe in his arms, but it still hurts. Yet even if it's a little, Reiji's affectionate whispers and slow rocking do at least a little to help ease the pain.

It feels like hours before you finally feel all cried out, eventually finding the words you wanted.

"I just... feel bad," you mumble into his shirt.

There's so much more than that. It's always so much more, so damn complicated, so awfully confusing to try to figure out. Nothing can ever be as simple as 'bad' — if it were, you'd be concerned. But like everything else, he understands.

"It's alright," Reiji assures, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "You wanna talk to Rei-chan about it?"

"Don't really wanna talk to anyone about it." It feels selfish, to keep it to yourself, no matter how many times you tell yourself it isn't.

But again, Reiji knows. He's always understood on such a different level than anyone else, that it almost makes you feel better just knowing someone can feel for you. "That's a'right. Just try to sleep if you can, 'kay?"

You nod.

"I love you," he gives your shoulders a squeeze, and it finally feels as if you can relax again.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> op r u ok?
> 
> no lol
> 
> i promise im writing extraspection


End file.
